skyswarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Acornpelt
Acornpelt '''Acornpelt '''is a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Contents 22:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC)22:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC)22:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC)22:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC)[[User:Starlong|Starlong]] ([[User talk:Starlong|talk]]) 22:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC) 1. Important Information 1.2 History 1.3 Kin 2.1 Trivia Facts 2. Character Pixels 3. Quotes 4. References Information Acornpelt Affiliations Past: Loner Current: SunClan Names Loner: Acorn Warrior: Acornpelt Queen: Acornpelt Family Father-Unknown Mother-Unknown Brother-Unknown Sister-Unknown Mate-Blizzardstar Sons-Vinepelt and Windstorm Education Apprentices: Spottednight, Birdwing Books Alive: SunClan's Beginnings, The Rise of the Sun, On a Bird's Wing History In SunClan's Beginnings The Rise of the Sun [may change] Acornpelt is a young warrior in SunClan. She joined the Clan as a rogue under the name of Acorn. She is credited with being the very first cat to join SunClan. Acornpelt plays an undeniable huge part in the development of the Clan who adopted her and she has since then has given all her energy into it. When the Clan was thriving and growing in numbers, Acornpelt received her first apprentice. A young tortoiseshell she-cat a lot like her named Spottedpaw. But Spottedpaw was also the daughter of Acornpelt's leader and the one who even discovered her wandering through the SunClan forest. Spottedpaw is pleased with her mentor and Acornpelt enjoys training her. Acornpelt is as proud as a new mother as she watches her apprentice receive her unusual warrior name; Spottednight. She is among the loudest voices to call out Spottednight's new name. Soon after the rogue ambush on SunClan, Spottednight leaves SunClan with her siblings and father to permanently live in her birth Clan, SkyClan. Acornpelt and she exchange one last nose-touch before Acornpelt watches her former apprentice leave through the Rose Entrance for the last time. She feels sad but proud for Spottednight and wishes her well. On A Bird's Wing Acornpelt is mentioned again and appears as the same loyal, confident warrior she was born as. She is appointed a mentor again. This time to young tabby she-cat, Birdpaw. Birdpaw is very different but also quite similar to Spottednight, Acornpelt finds. Birdpaw is nice to her but only to a limit and Acornpelt tries to help Birdpaw to know how to best use her critiques to best benefit her and the cats around her. Birdpaw is hesitant and she doesn't really like the thought of changing but she tries to do her best for her mentor and her leader who sometimes she saw glancing over or joining Acornpelt and she on their patrols together. For one patrol, the new deputy of SunClan, Blizzardtail, who took over when the first deputy of the Clan was killed in the ambush, he calls onto Acornpelt, Birdpaw and Darkcloud and her apprentice Shadepaw to come with him and his apprentice Eaglepaw on a border patrol. Acornpelt notices Blizzardtail is acting a bit awkward when he looks directly or is close by Acornpelt. Even seeing his white cheeks go darker as he was blushing. She feels her own cheeks blush and she doesn't understand why that was her reaction but she pushes it aside. Character Pixels